1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component assembly structure in which an electronic component, terminal fittings of electrical wires, and a housing member accommodating the electronic component and the terminal fittings therein are mutually assembled, and an electrical junction box having the assembly structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle such as an automobile is equipped with an electronic component module in which various electronic components are assembled. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787 discloses a configuration of an electrical junction box (junction box) including a relay module to control connection between a power supply device and an electric component.
FIG. 19 is a longitudinal-sectional view of a relay module according to the related art. FIG. 19 illustrates a configuration of the relay module according to the related art and such a relay 90 includes a relay main body 91 formed in a rectangular parallelepiped shape and a plurality of plate-like terminal portions (hereinafter, referred to as relay terminals) 92 protruding in a straight line shape from one surface (bottom surface) of the relay main body 91. Such a type of relay 90 is assembled into a resinous holding member 95, which holds terminal fittings 94 connected to electrical wires 93, to constitute a relay module. The relay module is assembled into an electrical junction box. FIG. 19 is basically a longitudinal-sectional view of the relay module according to the related art and illustrates only the relay main body 91 in a side view.
In the relay module according to the related art illustrated in FIG. 19, a spring portion 96 to which the relay terminal 92 is fitted is formed in each terminal fitting 94, and the relay 90 is held in the holding member 95 by inserting and fitting the tips of the plurality of relay terminals 92 into the spring portions 96. Accordingly, in inserting the relay terminals 92 into the spring portions 96, the relay 90 is likely to be inclined until the relay terminals 92 are fitted to the spring portions 96. Since the inclination direction of the relay 90 is not particularly regulated, the relay 90 may be inclined in any direction of the front, back, right, and left directions and the inclination direction. FIGS. 20A and 20B are enlarged views illustrating a positional relationship between the relay terminals and the terminal fittings (plate portions and spring portions) in the relay module according to the related art. For example, when the relay 90 is inclined to the left in FIG. 19, the tips of the relay terminals 92 are directed to the spring portions 96 as illustrated in FIG. 20A. When the relay terminals 92 move to the spring portions 96 in this state, as illustrated in FIG. 20B, the relay terminals 92 may collide with the spring portions 96 to damage the spring portions 96 in a state the relay terminals depart from a proper insertion direction with respect to the terminal fittings 94 (a downward direction of the vertical direction in the drawing).